meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Estate Territory
Role Play Center Estate Territory belongs the Lazuli. This is where role playing happens for the Lazuli. Please read the Role Play Rules before starting. Archive Estate Territory/Archive 2000 Estate Territory/Archive 2001 January 2002 Prowler made lead calls at Sahara..~Silver! Sahara had seen Prowler and with the group distracted by Ivy, she sliped away to meet the rover. Royal was scent marking Ivy like crazy.Fanta just sniffed her older sister, confused. Meerkats123 (talk) 00:58, January 3, 2013 (UTC) When Sahara came over, Prowler mated with her. He groomed her was when he was done. Aqua saw this and started barking.~Silver Sahara was startled by this, but Prowler had given her what she needed. So, she said her good-byes to the young rover and headed to the Lazuli. It was up to Prowler to decide his own fate now. Meerkats123 (talk) 01:25, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Prowler ran back to the Zappa, aware of meerkats chasing him.~Silver Buttercup sent marked Ivy as well. It was getting late and a storm was coming in. It would be better if the Lazuli got back to the burrow. However the storm was closing in fast that was Lazuli wouldn't have time to make it back to the burrow in time. Seth spotted another burrow. It would have to do for the night. Buttercup, Ruby, Seth, Smokey and Tuxedo went for the burrow to escape the rain. Sir Rock (talk) 04:49, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Cleo, Cupcake, Socks, Markus and Skat Skat followed Seth into the burrow. Ivy soon followed after submitting to her mother. They Lazuli would have to spend the night in this burrow. There was a suprise in the burrow, the family of mongoose were also in the burrow but it seemed there were no other animals. Aniju Aura (talk) 05:19, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Rain started pouring down. Aqua, her fur wet, went into the burrow in annoynce. Brouno also went into the burrow, growling as he scented the mongoose.-Silver Sahara, Royal, Milton and Fanta huddles in the burrow, listening to the thunder rumble above ground. The next morning, Sahara was first up. She was getting itchy paws to move to a bigger burrow. Royal, Milton and Fanta emerged Meerkats123 (talk) 03:58, January 6, 2013 (UTC) The storm conitued long into the night and didn't let up till ealry morning. The air was cold and the grass was went when Cleo got up and joined the other meerkats. One by one Socks, Ivy, Markus and Skat Kat were soon up and emerged. Ivy groomed the dominant female Sahara whiel Socks and Markus play a game of play-fight. Socks was bigger than Markus but he could hold his own. Cupcake emerged a little later and join the others. Aniju Aura (talk) 04:49, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Seth, Smokey, Ruby and Tuxedo were up. Tuxedo wanted to join in the Game as well. Smokey was interested in playing, he was cold so he curled up to keep warm next to his sister. Seth and Ruby sat in the sun and groom the others. Sir Rock (talk) 08:05, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Aqua emeraged. She wanted to play-fight so she joined the others in the game. Brouno was one of the last ones up. He sat down and looked around.~Silver After an hour or so of sunning, Seth and the others were ready to go. They waited for Sahara to give the go ahead. Smokey finally warmed up and got borned so in joined in the game with the others to past the time. Ruby sat with her aunt Buttercup and Royal and groomed them. Sir Rock (talk) 01:56, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Sahara made lead calls to head out. Royal, Milton and Fanta followed her. Sahara lead the Lazuli to a water troff. Meerkats123 (talk) 03:03, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Ivy looked around nervously. She wanted to find a good place to give birth. She still had some time before her pups were due but she was still nervous. Skat Kat was oblivious to Ivy's plight. She was more interested in finding food. Markus wasn't interested in the water. He found a scoprion but Skat Kat stole it from him and ate it. The ground was wet from the rain and there was lots of water around so it was weird that Sahara had led them to the watering troff. Socks and Cleo took sentry post. Aniju Aura (talk) 14:43, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Aqua took sentry post from a bush. Brouno lazily laid down in the open. While one sentry post, Aqua spotted a lion moving closer to the mob. Aqua, unsure one what to do, let out a quiet bark.~Silver Lions were rare in the Kalahari, this one must have been a lone male kicked out of it's pride by younger males. Cleo, Cupcake and Markus went for one bolt hole while Socks and Skat Kat dased for another. They planned on waiting out the lion. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:42, January 10, 2013 (UTC) As soon after they heard Aqua's alarm and saw the lion, Buttercup, Seth and Ruby went for the same bolt hole that Socks and Skat Kat a disappeared in. Smokey, Ruby and Tuxedo dashed for Cleo's bolt hole. They waited for the lion to go somewhere else. Sir Rock (talk) 10:17, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Only after the lion had left the area it was safe to come out. Cleo emerged from her bolt hole first. Cupcake and Markus soon joined them. Socks, Ivy and Skat Kat were up a thier bolt hole. Now that the coast was clear the Lazuli could start foraging again. Aniju Aura (talk) 02:10, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Sahara led the Lazuli away from where the lion had been. She had a new burrow in mind. She led the group across the riverbedThe new burrow was on the other side.Sahara and Royal set to work digging it out.while Milton checked outthe inside. Meerkats123 (talk) 00:23, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Buttercup and Smokey went into the burrow to help clean it out. Seth, Rudy and Tuxedo stayed oustide and dug up the burrow's entrance. It was getting late so after finishing the renovations, Buttercup, Seth, Smokey, Ruby and Tuxedo turned in for the night. Sir Rock (talk) 15:13, January 16, 2013 (UTC) The next day Cleo was up first. Socks, Cupcake and Skat Kat soon emerged. Markus was one of the last meerkats up with Ivy. She was heavily pregnant now and her pups would be born any day. She sat with Cleo and Cupcake and groomed. Aniju Aura (talk) 15:45, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Aqua emeraged from the burrow and dug up the burrow's entrance. Brouno awoke shortly after and sat down witht he rest of the mob.Silver 04:33, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Buttercup was up next. She sat with Cleo and Aqua. Soon Seth and Smokey emerged. Tuxedo soon followed. Ruby was one of the last meerkats up. They groomed and sunbathed while waiting to go foraging. Sir Rock (talk) 06:01, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Sahara soon emerged. She too was showing signs of pregnency. Royal and Fanta emerged a little later. Milton was last up. Sahara led the group out to forage. She led ttem to the riverbed. Sahara ate a giant millipede. Royal and Milton got into a fight over a beatle. Hearing the comotion, Sahara came over and evicted Royal, leaving Milton to enjoy the stolen goods. Sahara was in a bad mood today. She went on to evict Buttercup and Cupcake. She then warned Cleo with a hipslam. Meerkats123 (talk) 18:24, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Aqua kept her distance as she watched Sahara evicting females.She didn't want to get evicted. Brouno found a toad and started to eat it.Silver 17:55, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Buttercup was usedto eviction so she wasn't too bothered. She had joined Royal and Cupcake and was foraging. Seth and Smokey had been on sentry duty for a while and soon jumped down to let someone else take over. Ruby took up a sentry post since she didn't want to get evicted. Tuxedo was busy foraging. Sir Rock (talk) 01:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Cupcake was with the other evicted females and saw a mob charging at the Lazuli. Frighten she fled. Cleo, Socks and Markus had no time to sound an alarm. Before they knew it the Aztecs were upon them. Socks was attacked by Nero while Markus and Gerald battled. Ivy was pregnant and couldn't afford to fight so she ran towards the burrow. Skat Kat and Zotz went at it. Gaia went for the dominant female Sahara. Aniju Aura (talk) 00:34, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Royal dove for cover. When she was attacked by Gaia, Sahara fought back by biting hard into the female's stomach. Milton attacked Atlas. Fanta waas attacked by Patches Meerkats123 (talk) 00:45, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Role Play Centers